


You Drive Me Wild

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carelessly placed lube, Chauffeur Harry, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Silver Fox Louis, Thirty-Something Louis, Twenty-Something Harry, Wankers Day Fic Fest, executive louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Most people would think that keeping a tube of lube hidden behind the driver’s side visor of their car is foolish and completely unnecessary, but then most people don’t have to chauffeur Louis Tomlinson around for a living.OR the one where Harry has a brilliant idea to while away the time as he waits around for his boss but fate decides to rain on his parade... or maybe it’s the universe answering his prayers.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 101
Kudos: 426
Collections: WANKFEST 2020





	You Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wankers Day Fic Fest 2020. Don’t forget to check out the other works from the fest!
> 
> The commissioned cover artwork for this fic was created by the immensely talented Tanya (aka wilywolf). Please go and show them some love on [ Tumblr ](https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/) and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wilywolf92/).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/619378063549071360/you-drive-me-wild-by-jacaranda-bloom-written) that would be lovely!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly. xx

Most people would think that keeping a tube of lube hidden behind the driver’s side visor of their work car is foolish and completely unnecessary, but then most people don’t have to drive Louis Tomlinson around for a living.

Three months, two weeks, and four days. That’s how long it took for Harry to decide that keeping the lube in the car was a brilliant idea. 

Three months, two weeks, four days, and eight hours. That’s how long it took Harry to get caught with said lube as it dropped from its hiding place, bounced off the centre console and onto the floor of the backseat. The backseat where none other than Louis Tomlinson himself was sitting.

In Harry’s defence -- and he will maintain he  _ has _ an actual defence until he’s purple in the face -- he’d been distracted.

As with all tales of this ilk, it had started like any other day. He’d picked Louis up from his home, the uncharacteristic clear London skies had made his crystal blue eyes seem even more like a far-off tropical ocean he’d like to drown himself in. It’d been an ongoing challenge ever since he took the job; being in close-quarters with the recurrent star of his very vivid and imaginative sexual fantasies. Every day as he drives Louis to and from work, or the airport, or other various meetings throughout the city, stuck in the cabin of the sleek, black Audi provided by the company, he’s accosted by all that is Louis, and it’s… well, it’s a lot. His gorgeous face, the chest hair that peeks out of his unbuttoned shirt collar, the hint of silver at his temples, his hands, fuck, the images just his hands have conjured up in Harry’s addled brain are obscene. What he wouldn’t give to have those hands running over his body, holding him close, teasing him inside and out, wrapped around his cock, pinching his nipples. Louis barely even has to breathe and Harry is adding more juicy fodder to his overflowing wank-bank.

This job provides him with a vast amount of time to himself, is the thing, sitting around in darkened car parks behind the heavily tinted windows for Louis to be ready for him. He has his uni textbooks in his leather shoulder bag, of course, and he does manage to get in a good amount of study, but there’s only so much temptation a man can take when he’s constantly surrounded by Louis’ delicious smell even after he’s exited the vehicle. Harry gets to simply sit and simmer in it, awaiting his return.

The first time he’d done it, he’d assured himself it was a one-off. Louis had just been so fucking hot. He’d been on the phone dealing with some drama, his commanding voice sending shivers up and down Harry’s spine at the thought of being on the receiving end of Louis’ firm and unyielding instructions. Louis might only have ten years on Harry, but he’s used his time to surge to the forefront of his industry, carving out a successful career in the competitive world of advertising. But Harry has also seen Louis’ softer side, the way he talks to his family and friends, the way he talks to Harry, treating him with respect and kindness.

When Louis had gotten out of the car, Harry was still painfully aroused and he’d parked up in a quiet corner of the parking garage, jerked himself off with a spit slick hand and come hard with Louis’ name on his lips. It wasn’t his proudest moment but it didn’t deter him from doing it again… and again and again.

Today had been no different. He’d dropped Louis at a meeting and found a sneaky hideaway to deal with the impending issue in his trousers, but this time, he had the added advantage of smoothing the glide with the lube he’d brought. He’d given himself a mental pat of the back for his brilliant idea, although clearly that was jumping the gate.

By the time Louis had called for him, the car had been properly aired out and the floral air freshener had done its job. They’d chatted on the way back to Louis’ office about their individual plans for the upcoming holiday weekend and everything had been fine. Totally fine. Louis had headed back into the office to wrap up the rest of his day as Harry waited in the building's underground car park for Louis’ call.

It came just over an hour later and Harry had brought the car around to the front of the building. His eyes had been glued to Louis, just like always, as he’d walked across the forecourt in front of the imposing glass high-rise, exuding confidence with every step, shoulder bag slung across his chest, phone in one hand, and pushing back his fringe with the other as he fought the breeze coming off the Thames. Harry’s hands had white-knuckled on the steering wheel, saliva pooling under his tongue as he watched Louis’ thigh muscles flexing in his suit pants.

As he’d approached the car, he’d lifted his shoulder bag over his head, torso elongating, the shirt under his suit jacket lifting just enough for Harry to see the flash of his belt buckle glint in the late afternoon sun. Once inside, he’d reeled off his usual chirpy greeting and Harry had managed to reply without swallowing his tongue, which he took as a win, all things considered. 

Harry had been about to drive off when Louis stopped him, a man jogging across the forecourt waving some papers in his hands catching Harry’s attention. Louis had opened his window and the out of breath man had thrust the papers at him to sign. He’d casually leaned forward and asked if Harry had a pen. It’d seemed innocent enough. He always kept one handy in his visor after all. Unfortunately, as of this morning, that wasn’t all he kept there...

So that’s how Harry finds himself, parked outside Louis’ office building, engine running, Louis in the backseat, holding the offending tube of lube across the console.

“Uhm… I think this is yours,” Louis says, barely managing to quell the laughter Harry is sure he can hear embedded in his tone. 

“Oh! Right. Uhm… thanks,” Harry manages to get out as he takes the tube with a trembling hand and swaps it for the pen which had fallen into his lap.

Harry turns to face forward, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as a flush rampages up his chest and neck, painting his embarrassment on his skin for all to see.

Fuck. He’d really enjoyed driving Louis around. It was great while it lasted, but obviously that’s over now. There’s no way he can recover from this. He’s sure to be fired.

He chances a glance in the rearview mirror and notes the smirk on Louis’ face as he signs the various tabbed pages. God, he’s so gorgeous. Harry’s really going to miss him.

“Thanks, Eddie. Have a good night,” Louis says, dismissing his colleague and closing his window, the sounds of the bustling street quieting as the car returns to a bubble of just them. He leans over the console and hands the pen back to Harry. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Harry chucks the pen on the passenger seat next to the lube, nods and puts the car in gear, pulling away from the curb and joining the stream of traffic. His palms are sweaty and his shirt collar feels like it’s trying to choke him. He swallows, mouth dry, a twitch starting at the corner of his eye. The road ahead is busy but at least the traffic is moving, small mercy given the current circumstances.

The silence is deafening. Gone is their usual banter and easy conversation about their respective days, replaced instead with an awkwardly tense mood that could ignite at any moment. Harry just wants the drive to be over so he can slink home to his little flat, drown himself in a large bottle of something potent, and forget this entire escapade ever happened. He’s not sure what he’ll do for work once he’s fired. No one is going to want to hire him after this. Maybe he’ll go back home with his tail between his legs and live with his mum while he works out his next steps.

He realizes that he hasn’t apologized. Shit. The traffic comes to a halt at a set of lights and he clears his throat, looking up into the mirror ready to blurt out a heartfelt apology. He freezes. Louis is staring at him. Not angrily. More like he’s regarding him. One eyebrow raised and a grin curling the corners of his mouth. Harry is about to speak but Louis beats him to it.

“So that’s what you do? When you’re not driving me around?”

Harry’s eyes go wide. “Uhm… well, no. Yes? Sometimes. Shit.”

Louis chuckles, eyes narrowing. “Eloquent.”

“I’m sorry. Really. That was incredibly unprofessional of me.”

“Mmmmm… it really was,” Louis murmurs, a hint of amusement in his tone.

The lights change and the traffic starts moving again. Harry’s grateful for the short reprieve but he knows it won’t last long. Louis stays quiet for now and Harry keeps his eyes firmly on the road ahead; he doesn’t need to add a car crash to his day from hell.

By the time they make their way through Louis’ gate and into the private courtyard, Harry is practically vibrating out of his skin from the heavy silence. He’d really prefer if Louis would just lay into him and be done with it so he can head home with his tail between his legs and await his inevitable dismissal.

The outside lights go on automatically as he pulls the car under the portico and throws the gear shift into park, putting the handbrake on and returning his hands to clutch the steering wheel. All he can hear is the sound of blood rushing in his ears and all he can feel is his heart trying to beat out of his rib cage.

Louis doesn’t move.

Harry waits and then waits some more, too afraid to look up in the rearview mirror to see what he’s doing.

“So…” Louis finally says and Harry very nearly launches out of his seat.

“I’m sorry, again. I don’t make a habit of it,” Harry offers quickly, hoping Louis might be open to forgiving him his indiscretion, small as that chance may be.

“Liar,” Louis chastises and Harry’s eyes snap up to the mirror, mouth agape. “You’ve been doing it for weeks. You think a bit of air freshener is going to hide the smell of come when you’ve had the hot air blasting?”

Harry blanches, unable to form words, not that he could think of anything to say back to that anyway.

“I… uhm…” Harry stammers.

Louis unbuckles his belt and slides across to the middle seat. Harry watches in his peripheral vision, not brave enough to turn around as Louis leans forward, spreading his thighs and slotting them on either side of the console.

“I  _ should _ have you fired. Getting yourself off on the company dime like that. Tsk tsk.”

“Should?” Harry squeaks out, latching onto the one word that could deliver his salvation.

“Yeah.  _ Should _ . But I won’t. No real harm done anyway.”

Harry’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline as he stares intently at Louis in the mirror, waiting for his next move. “I’d really appreciate that. Thank you,” he sighs out, thankful for the reprieve.

Louis nods but makes no move to get out of the car. Time passes with excruciating slowness and Harry’s skin is crawling, unsure of whether he’s supposed to say something else.

“Harry, can I ask you something? You’re not obliged to tell me, of course, it won’t change my decision not to get you fired, but… I’d appreciate your honesty.”

Harry hopes that he can give Louis the answer he wants. “Sure. Ask me anything.”

“Who are you thinking of when you get yourself off?”

Harry’s head whirls around so fast he’s briefly worried he’s given himself whiplash. Louis is so close, lips curled in a small smirk, hands clasped together on the console mere inches from Harry’s arm, the smell of his cologne wafting up and permeating Harry’s senses.

Thoughts bounce around in Harry’s head at breakneck speed. He can’t tell him, not the truth. Louis might still have him fired then, regardless of what he’s promised. But he’d asked for honesty and Harry has a shit poker face at the best of times, and this, is most certainly not the best of times.

“I… uhm…” Harry stutters out as he looks into Louis’ crystal blue eyes. He’s dreamt of being this close to him, to be able to gaze into those ocean blue eyes, but the circumstances were never like this. 

“Use your words, Harry,” Louis says with a calm voice.

“I,” Harry starts again and then clears his throat. There’s no way he can look at him while he does this so he turns around to stare back out of the windshield. He’s about to continue blabbering nonsense when Louis interrupts him.

“Is it me?”

Harry’s brain screeches to halt and he closes his eyes so tight he fears they’ll be glued shut forever. Oh god. Louis knows. He  _ knows _ .

Harry can’t manage to utter a response so he just nods his head and bites down on his lips but it’s too late, a small whimper escapes from his traitorous mouth.

“Harry. Harry, look at me.”

Harry musters all the courage he can and squints his eyes open, turning his head to face the object of his fantasies. “I’m so sorry. I never meant it to become a thing but-“

“But what?”

“I… it’s just… oh god,” Harry says and releases the grip on the steering wheel, shoulders slumping as his hands fall to his thighs, rubbing up and down in balled fists. He hangs his head in shame.

“Harry, I want to know. Please.”

It’s the  _ ‘please’ _ that does it. Harry’s stupid brain decides to kick into gear right at the moment he wants to stay silent. “You’re just.  _ God _ . I mean, you’re gorgeous, obviously, your eyes and your hands and your face and your arse and your thighs. Oh, and your smell, fuck, your smell lingers in the car after you get out and sometimes it feels like I can’t breathe, like I’m drowning in it but in the best possible way. And then there’s your voice, all raspy and high, but commanding and firm too. And your hands. Did I mention your hands? Maybe I did, but I think about them  _ a lot _ so they deserve a second mention…” Harry finally sucks in a breath and stops his bumbling speech..

Louis chuckles. “I think that’s more words than you’ve ever spoken to me.”

“Sorry,” Harry shrugs and chances a look in the mirror. Louis is smiling at him. Proper smiling, crinkles and everything, and Harry’s chest expands proudly for putting it there.

“My hands, yeah?” Louis asks and unclasps his hands, rapping his fingers on the console.

Harry glances to his side and is mesmerized by the rhythmic tap-tap-tap. “Mhmmm… love your hands the best. And… yeah, well, that’s what I imagine, when I uhm… you know…in the car. You jerking me off from the backseat,” Harry says, brain to mouth filter completely obliterated. He’s gone this far now he may as we keep going. “I mean, that’s just one fantasy anyway.”

“There’s more?” Louis inquires curiously, a hint of amusement in his tone. “Tell me,” he says, dropping his voice down to barely a whisper, the rasp so prominent and seductive Harry could lose himself in it forever.

Harry leans back into the headrest, dizzy with arousal, his own bravado, and Louis’ proximity. “Everything. All of it. You teasing me, my nipples, my balls, fucking me from behind...” Harry trails off, mind conjuring up his favourite scenes before his eyes. His hand grazes over his cock, hard and pressing up against the zipper of his trousers. Harry lets out a small gasp at the sensation.

“Yeah? What else? I wanna hear,” Louis murmurs.

Harry gets lost in the moment, Louis’ breathing coming out calm and even beside him, fanning the flames of his desire as he eggs him on. “You tying me to a bed, working me over. Me riding you in a chair with your crisp white business shirt hanging open. You, still in your suit, watching me and making me get myself off as you tell me what to do.”

“I think we have a winner. Always wanted to get someone off with just my voice,” Louis murmurs.

Harry must be dreaming but he daren’t speak or open his eyes or move or breathe lest he breaks the spell. There’s a buzzing in his ears now and he’s got one hand pressing into his crotch, the other slid under his thigh to keep himself in check as he waits for Louis to continue.

“You alright with this, Harry? Consent is important.”

“Mhmmm… yep. Yes,” Harry rushes out.

“We can stop anytime you want to.”

“Fuck, yeah. Okay. No, I’m good.”

“Unbutton your shirt and leave it open,” Louis instructs back to his all-business tone, the one that makes the hairs stand up on the back of Harry’s neck, just like they’re doing now. Harry drags his hand away from his cock and starts undoing them as quickly as possible, tugging the end of his black button-down out from his trousers and opening it up. The material scrapes across his nipples and he sucks in a lungful of air at the sensation.

“Hmmmm… Sensitive?” Louis muses and Harry nods his head. “Good to know. Wet your fingers and play with them for a while, get them nice and hard.”

Harry does as he’s told. The first touch has him shifting in his seat, and when he rolls the buds, he lets out a soft moan. He’s always had a thing for his nipples being played with, but he doesn’t often bother when he’s just getting himself off, usually in too much of a rush or, as has been the case recently, finding himself in a risky situation like sitting in a car park garage. Not now though. Now he can give them the attention they deserve, well, as long as Louis will let him.

“That’s it, nice and slow, make sure to get them all puffy. Give them a pinch, Harry,” Louis says and Harry follows his lead. Pinching and rolling and tweaking; sometimes hard, sometimes just a featherlight tough, keeping his body guessing.

“Twist them a bit, back and forth. Harder.”

Zings of pleasure course through him and straight to cock, still trapped in his pants. He groans and swivels his pelvis to try and get some friction but it’s to no avail.

“Undo your belt and zipper, get your cock out. Wanna see you.”

A thrill rushes through him like wildfire at the thought of Louis controlling him like this, watching him, at his mercy to do with as he pleases. He fumbles with the buckle briefly before he manages to get it open and unzip his flies. The relief is instantaneous, pressure gone as he frees his cock, the wet head slapping up against his bare stomach.

Louis hums in acknowledgement. “Gorgeous. Thick and long and perfect.”

Harry preens at the compliment as he awaits his next instruction, alert and eager to hear what comes next. His brain is running through the possibilities at break-neck speed. He wants Louis to touch him so badly he’s aching with it, but he’s equally excited for how this will play out. He’s never done anything even remotely close to this before. His sex life has been more than adequate, but he’s always yearned for something more, for something risqué, a desire bubbling under his skin for someone to explore his fantasy’s with. He’s always wanted to find someone who isn’t afraid to drag him to the edge and take him on a journey and to a place where he can really let loose, lay him bare, push his limits. He doesn’t know if Louis is that man but he’ll take what he can get and enjoy the ride.

“Grab the lube and slick yourself up. Nice and wet, yeah? Wanna be able to hear it.”

Harry reaches out blindly to the passenger seat where he’d dropped the tube earlier, finding it easily and flipping the cap in a practised move. He drizzles a healthy amount into his palm and grabs his cock. The first touch has his gut clenching and he knows this is going to be over embarrassingly quickly but he can’t be arsed to care right now.

“Give yourself a few nice long strokes, really take your time and feel it. Imagine it’s my hand around your cock.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I am,” Harry breathes out as he glides his hand up and down, picturing Louis’ firm hand wrapped around his dick, toying with him, making him feel good.

Louis chuckles, airy and light, and then continues. “Good. That’s good. Keep going. Your other hand, use it to play with your nipples.”

Harry slides his free hand back up and thumbs at one of the hard buds, letting out a wanton moan at the touch.

“That’s it. Nice. How does it feel?”

“Fuck. So good,” Harry murmurs and grabs it between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it until that familiar spark of electricity shoots through his body.

“Speed up and twist around the head on up the upstroke. That’s how I’d do it if I had my hand on that big cock of yours. Not sure my whole hand would fit around it though. Might have to use two hands. Why don’t you give it a go?”

Harry groans and brings his other hand down, creating a double fist around his cock and jacking himself off, the sounds of his slick strokes and laboured breathing filling the cabin.

“Massage the vein under the crown,” Louis orders, tone sharp and it’s making Harry burn with need and desire. He does as he’s told, rubbing his thumb on the sensitive underside and letting out a long moan.

“Mmmm… that’s it, baby,” Louis praises, voice filtering into Harry’s brain and making it short circuit at the pet name, a high whine falling from his lips, What he wouldn’t give to have Louis say it with his mouth pressed up against the shell of his ear. He lets his mind wander to what this all could mean. Is it a once-off? Will he get to do this again maybe next time with Louis’ hands actually on him? God. He wants that so badly but he forces himself back into the moment, wanting to enjoy this for what it is.

“You like that? Like me calling you baby?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. Yeah, like it a lot,” he whispers as he keeps up the pace. He’s so close already, all the sensations blurring together and creating a heady mix of want and need and desire.

“Me too, baby, me too.”

“Gonna come,” Harry pants out in warning.

“Not yet. Wanna play with you a little more. Don’t you want that?”

Harry grits his teeth as he does everything he can to stave off his impending orgasm. “Nnrrgghhh… yeah. Okay.”

“Wrap one hand around the base and squeeze,” Louis says and Harry does as instructed. “Use the other hand to just focus on the head. Short, quick strokes. Can you do that for me?”

Harry nods and follows Louis’ words, breathing deeply to try and quell the desperate need to come that’s building in his gut. 

“That’s it. The head’s so red and angry and wet. Must be hard to stop yourself from coming.”

Harry curses under his breath. “ _ Fuck _ .” Louis is gonna be the death of him. 

“Keep stroking. Slow down a bit. Wanna see how long you can go.”

“Not- not much longer.  _ Louis _ ,” Harry pleads, unable to stop the begging undertone. He’s going to explode if he doesn’t come soon but he does as Louis has instructed, easing his pace.

“God, you look good enough to eat. Good enough to fuck.”

“Not… ugh… not helping,” Harry grunts.

Louis snorts out a laugh. “Sorry, baby, not long now. Why don’t you tell me what else you’d like me to do to you?”

“Why- why don’t you tell me what  _ you’d _ like to do to  _ me _ .”

“Hmmmm… so much… I’ve been thinking about it you know?” Louis offers and Harry almost stops in his tracks.

“You’ve been thinking about it too?”

“Yeah. Course I have. Have you seen you? You’re hot as fuck and the sexual tension has been driving me wild. Except I had to keep waiting until I got home to get off, no convenient car park garage for me to deal with it like  _ some _ people.”

Harry bites down on his lip. Louis wanted this too. Louis wants him. Louis has fantasized about him. Harry’s gonna burst out of skin, arousal peaking off the charts.

“Thought about taking you in the backseat. Or dragging you inside after you drove me home and fucking you in the hallway. Bending you over the couch. In the shower. Everywhere and every which way I could think of, and trust me, I have a very,  _ very _ vivid imagination.”

Harry is so close to the edge and he really doesn’t think he can hold on much longer. “Louis. I’m gonna… need to come.”

“Alright. You’ve been so good for me. Speed up your strokes and when you’re ready, dip your thumbnail into your slit. Can’t wait to see you make a mess all over your stomach.”

Harry groans out, stripping himself harshly, chasing his release as Louis continues to murmur all the filthy, sexy things he’d like to do to him. Harry reaches the edge of the cliff and digs his nail into his slit, crying out as he comes all over himself with Louis’ name spilling from his lips.

“Louis. Fuck. Oh my  _ god _ !”

Harry careens out of control, surges of endorphins rampaging around in his bloodstream as Louis whispers sweet words of praise.

Harry drifts for a while, letting the pleasure course through his veins until he hears Louis shift behind him. He opens his eyes and watches in the mirror as Louis slides across the seats and gets out of the car, door thudding closed behind him.

Harry’s disoriented but he reaches into the glove box for some tissues and cleans himself up, tucking his dick back into his briefs. Did that just happen? Is Louis going to leave without saying anything? Does Harry just pick him up tomorrow morning like normal? His mind is still spinning when he’s startled by a knock on the glass beside his head. He presses the button to lower the window and Louis is standing there beside the car. 

“If you’re done cleaning up, thought you might like to join me inside and try out the real thing.”

Harry fish-mouths. “W-what?”

Louis shifts his shoulder bag from in front of his crotch to reveal the very prominent outline of his hard cock trapped in his trousers. “Think I’ll need some help sorting this out. Thought you could give me a hand.” 

Harry gasps and practically swallows his tongue, coughing and wheezing and sputtering, but he doesn’t let that slow him down. In a matter of seconds the window is back up, engine off and he’s scrambling out of the car slamming the door behind him, belt still hanging loose and pants gaping open; he’s never moved so fast in his life. Louis just throws his head back and cackles as he saunters up to his front door, unlocking it and holding it open for Harry.

Harry steps over the threshold and whistles. “Say, this is a nice place you’ve got here,” he says as he takes in the surroundings. Dark wooden floors with thick boards, a tasteful chandelier hanging from the high ceilings casting shadows on the white walls, and colourful artworks in subdued pastels. He’d gotten a peek inside from the car when he’d dropped Louis off a couple of times, but now, being inside and seeing it up close, it’s so perfectly Louis.

Louis closes the door behind them and dumps his things on the hall table, looking him up and down slowly, eyes raking over his exposed torso, drinking him in. Harry just stands there, hand on his hip, knowing how he must look in his state of half-undress, chest flushed, and possibly with a bit of come still on his stomach.

“You want a drink?” Louis asks and Harry shakes his head. “Cuppa?” Another shake. “A tour?”

Harry tilts his head, raising an eyebrow and letting a smirk form on his face. “Only one room I’m interested in seeing right now.”

Louis returns the smirk and then schools his features, morphing into his more familiar, business-like expression, pushing his chest out and standing tall, feet shoulder-width apart, hands clasped in front of his crotch which is still bulging and begging to be dealt with. “Correct answer. First floor, end of the hallway,” he says and points over Harry’s shoulder to the stairs. “Be naked by the time I get there, hand and knees.”

Harry spins around and takes off up the stairs so fast he nearly trips and face plants on the landing, grabbing onto the balustrade just in time before scampering off again.

As he jogs down the long hallway, stripping his shirt off and flinging it to the ground, he sends up a silent prayer to the heavens.

He’s grateful for the bizarre series of events that brought him here, for getting to keep his job, and for whatever stars aligned to bring him the man that’s currently pounding up the stairs behind him, who is surely about to give him the dicking of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/619378063549071360/you-drive-me-wild-by-jacaranda-bloom-written) that would be lovely!
> 
> If you liked this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when I post new works!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome. xx


End file.
